From The Sky
by DarkCrimsonShadowBlossom
Summary: When Gabriel gets seriously injured and his grace is stolen, the brothers and Castiel try to help him after he crashes at their place. Literally crashes. Sam and him gradually get closer, but will feelings happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 1: From the Sky**

**Alright, I really got into this fandom when my best friend practically shoved the first season in my face (which I'm pretty sure actually happened), and got into this much more. So I hope you guys like this and that I keep them in character.**

**Please enjoy~!**

Sam and Dean, after an entire day of just driving, finally made it to the town where the small time hunt was supposed to be. As soon as Dean parked the Impala in the parking lot of some motel the boys dragged their bodies inside and collapsed on the beds. Dean was out like a light as soon as his head met the pillow, Sam not far behind him. The younger Winchester only managed to get an hour or two of sleep before his body deemed he needed to walk.

Peeling himself off the bed, Sam grabbed his jacket and walked outside of the room. It was mid-December, so the weather was plunging down to the point the younger brother could see his breath every time he was outside. The air burned his lungs when he sighed deeply. Sam wished to sleep through the entire night at least once in his life, and the current situation with Lucifer was not helping.

When Sam turned to begin his destinationless walk something caught his eye. There was no way he could miss it really.

How could he miss a dark, unknown object slamming into the cars on the other side of the parking lot?

The form looked human that much Sam could make out in the darkness. Sprinting over, he discovered something else. It wasn't just some random person. The short form, gold colored hair, and the usually smirking face that was grimacing was none other than the Archangel himself, Gabriel. "Gabe!" Sam shouted before dropping to the ground and making sure the man was alright.

"Oh, hey Samsquatch." Gabriel winced through those three words, but he was obviously determined to hide it since he immediately tried to smirk, "Come here often?"

"Gabe, what the hell happened to you?" Sam asked, putting his hand on the archangel's shoulder. Feeling something wet and sticky, Sam pulled his hand back and noticed his hand was covered in blood.

Blood. Gabriel was injured, but he's an angel, he should be more than capable of sustaining fatal injuries without dying. The labored breathing and the way he was clutching his side still made Sam worry. Whatever could take Gabriel out like this had to be ridiculously strong to be able to this kind of damage. "Sammy," the weak voice snapped said man out of his reverie, "I know I'm extremely attractive and all, but if you stop your staring and help me that'd be great."

"Can't you just heal yourself?"

"I would, but…" Gabriel trailed off, looking angered, "some son of a bitch stole my grace."

"_Stole your grace?!"_

Gabriel didn't say anything else as he collapsed to the pavement unconscious. The taller of the two stared for a couple seconds before his instincts kicked in; Sam scooped the archangel into his arms and hurried to the room. Not bothering with the knob, Sam just kicked the door down and effectively had Dean off his bed in an instant with a gun in his hand. One look at his younger brother told Dean something was very wrong, "Is that Gabriel?" he asked as his green eyes took note of the body in his brother's arms.

"Dean, where's the med-kit?" was the only response he got while Sam gently laid Gabriel onto his bed.

"In my bag, why? That asshole is one the angel dicks, he should be fine."

Sam rummaged through Dean's pack while internally contemplating how he should put this. _Might as well be blunt about it, _Sam told himself once he found the med-kit. "His grace was… stolen. It's what he said anyway before he became dead to the world." He informed his brother.

"No grace means he's human right?" Dean shook his head before running a hand down his face, "Let's party then."

The two decided to take note of the full extent of Gabriel's injuries first. They peeled off the blood soaked jacket and threw it to the floor before moving to take off his shirt. There was a stab wound on the right side of his abdomen that looked like it had been reopened not too long ago, a bleeding and ugly gash on his shoulder, a few cuts from a blade (an angel's blade was Dean's guess) and his left arm was broken. "Great." Dean mumbled to himself as they set to work.

First things first, the stab wounds were the ones in most needed attention. Dean held Gabriel down as Sam unscrewed the cap to a bottle of whiskey and poured it on the wound on his stomach. As predicted, Gabriel screamed and instinctively moved his body away from whatever was causing him pain, but Dean held fast and kept him in place. Stitching the wound wasn't as bad; initially, Gabriel fought them with all his now mortal might. After a few stitches in he seemed to relax, and the same happened when they took care of his deep gash in his shoulder. Setting the bone in his arm was going to be harder. Dean gently probed the man's left arm to find out exactly what and where the break was. "Good news is it's a simple break." Dean informed Sam who was hovering over him like a worried mother.

"Hold'em." Dean ordered his brother.

Sam did as he was told and held Gabriel to his body tightly. Thank god he wasn't actually awake for all of this, or he would be bitching up a storm. With one quick movement Dean set the bone back into place with a sickening sound. They made a makeshift splint instantly and used the rest of the bandages to wrap the archangel's chest and shoulder. "I dunno about you, but I could really use a beer." Dean stated as he was moving over to the fridge, making Sam laugh airily.

*SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH*

The brothers took shifts on who would watch Gabriel though the night, and by the time morning came Sam was dead on his feet. It was Dean's turn to watch him, but Sam was too worried about Gabriel to actually fall into a restful sleep. Throwing the covers off of his body, Sam put a pot of coffee on. "Sooooo now what?" Dean asked.

Sam sighed and leaned back on the small counter, "I don't know, Dean. Call Cas?" he suggested.

That was a pretty logical suggestion, so Dean did. He closed his eyes, "Cas, get your feathery ass down here!" Not the most eloquent way to pray but hey, it got the job done.

A moment later the sound of fluttering wings signaled Castiel's entrance. "What do you need?" he asked before noticing Gabriel, hurt and still very much unconscious, laying on the bed to Dean's right. "Brother!"

"Cas, Sammy told me Gabriel said his grace was stolen. That true?"

Blue eyes stared for a second before blinking, "I believe he is correct. I don't sense any grace from Gabriel."

Silence filled the room, and the brothers both stared at each and knew what the other was thinking; _what could have done this?_

The unspoken question hung in the air between them before a groan brought their eyes away from each other and to Gabriel, who was now coming to the surface of consciousness.

**Welp, I hoped you guys like chapter 1. I'm gonna try and keep up with this as much as I can. It'll be much easier now that I got my own laptop for christmas~! I love it~**

**AHEM. Please review! It helps motivate my lazy ass a lot of the time (unless I get swamped with school which has been happening a lot lately).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 2: The enemy**

**Thank you to everybody who faved, followed, and reviewed my story! I'm glad you guys liked it~. **

**I was a little delayed with making this chapter because I had to clean my room and I accidentally turned the touchpad on my laptop off. I'd like to wish my best friend a belated happy birthday (it was yesterday) and I'm glad she had an amazing time. **

**Anyway, Enjoy~!**

"Why is being a human soooo tiring?" Gabriel grumbled as he shifted in Sam's bed to get a more comfortable position that didn't hurt his torso or arm that much.

"Oh please, it's just eating to survive, stop being such a baby." Sam replied as he waited for Dean to come back inside from talking with Cas.

As if on cue, said Winchester walked in at that moment, "Well, Cas says that he can sense Gabe's grace, but it probably won't be that easy to get back. He's trying to figure out what exactly the grace-napper needs it for. "

Gabriel munched on a lollipop he managed to bug Sam into getting for him, "Probably to fuel his plan. I know exactly who took my grace."

"Who?" the rough voice of Castiel asked as he popped into the room, "Brother, if you know than my search can go much faster and you could be an archangel again."

"Well lil bro, do you remember an angel that once couldn't keep it in his pants and made babies with the help of others, creating the oh so pleasant Nephilim?"

Everyone but Dean got what he meant. The elder Winchester was stuck looking around with a dumbfounded look on his face, "What? What's this asshole talking about?" his green eyes glanced between Sam and Cas.

Sam answered him, "He's talking about Samyaza." He ran a hand over his face.

"Yeah, because that clarifies things so much."

Cas told the story since he was the angel in the room. While he talked his face grew hard and emotionless, "Samyaza used to be an angel in the Host. He and many other angels called Watchers eventually became overcome with lust for mortal women, and impregnated many of them. The result was the first Nephilim, and with some of the Watchers being considered fallen. Samyaza was their leader; he was the one that instigated the whole ordeal. Father ordered Gabriel to cause a civil war between them, and obviously Samyaza is not too happy with that."

"Bingo!" Gabriel cheered, "That bastard still kept a grudge against me for all these millennia. He got the jump on me with his little team. Turns out, those yahoos are working with demons, and used them as decoys against me while they powered up and attacked me from behind." His voice sounded bitter as he recalled the fight.

"What exactly happened to you?"

"So glad you asked, Samsquatch."

_His head was foggy and his eyesight wasn't much better. Shadows danced the edges of his vision as he was dragged none too gently across a stone floor. Strong hands were gripping his shoulders, and that's when he felt their grace. They were angels. They were the ones that no doubt attacked him the bastards. "Place him over there." A deep voice ordered the two._

_One of them grunted in response as they dragged him up a couple of stone steps and turned to the left. They propped him on a wall while one stood up straight to grab something and Gabriel distinctively heard the sound of chains bumping one another above him. The other one waited a moment then clenched Gabriel's shirt collar and pulled him in the air where the other angel slapped shackled on both of his wrists. He was left to dangle in the air for a second before his feet finally listened to him and touched the ground. _

"_Glad to see you're awake." The same voice from earlier. Who was that? He could sense who it was but his mind was too sluggish to place anything at the moment. "Don't remember me? I can't believe why considering you helped ruin my life, Gabriel. You helped kill my children and human charges, and for that I loathe you."_

_It finally clicked. "Samyaza." He stated, his throat dry._

"_Oh well done. Now," the shuffling of feet was heard, "mind lending me something?" without waiting for his response, Samyaza plunged an angel blade into the side of Gabriel's stomach._

_The archangel gritted his teeth as searing pain flared in his side. Samyaza pulled out the blade and replaced it with his hand. That was even more painful. The angel gripped the grace of the smaller between the two and ripped it from his very being. Gabriel couldn't help it; he had to scream. The pain was too much and his body gave out, only being held up by the shackles on his wrists. Samyaza laughed as he help the bright white light in his hand and Gabriel presumed he handed it to one of his lackeys. _

_His pain was coming at him tenfold now that he realized with horror that he's mortal. He tried his damnedest to stay awake. "I would let you suffer as a mortal, but I wouldn't want you to get help." A slight pause, "Kill him." _

_~ #$$%_

"That's as much as I remember before I was being hurtled at a car and stuck with you two muttonheads and Cassie." Gabriel said once he finished his story.

"So you don't have any clue as to how you got away?" Castiel asked his older brother.

"Not a wink."

Well at least they knew who they had to hunt down. That's at least a start right? Sam stood up to get himself a cup of coffee for himself and Dean. He handed his older brother his mug and sat down. "So Gabe," Dean started, "Do you know what this Samyaza guy looks like?"

Gabriel thought about it. The most he remembered was the voice of the vessel he was using. There was no mistaking the deep tones that trumped even Dean-o's voice. He did remember looking down at the hand that reached into him and seeing a flash of pale skin under the red blood covering most of it. He sighed and shifted positions yet again, _'there's got to be something.' _ He thought.

"Maybe it'll come back to you." Sam helped, "For now, let's all go get food."

~ #$$

Dean watched with his mouth hung open as Gabriel consumed everything he could get his hands on. They picked a small diner that looked like it had relatively good food, not that Dean and Sam cared but Gabriel would get whiney if the food sucked. They had sat down, a pretty waitress that kept trying to flirt with Dean assisted them, and they ordered. Sam got the usual salad, Dean got a burger, Castiel got nothing, and Gabriel got one of every dessert they had. "Jesus, you're putting me to shame." Dean commented.

"My sweet tooth is coming back with a vengeance like Frank Eaton." Gabriel said while stuffing half a sundae into his mouth.

Castiel gazed at his brother quietly. Luckily Gabriel had kept his vessel sustained through his constant consumption of candy, so his hunger was only about as bad as Jimmy's when Castiel was busy in heaven. Dean was happy for that or else his wallet would have taken a beating. Dean's own gaze drifted towards Cas, who had turned his attention from the ex-archangel with a case of the mega munchies to look out the window.

Dean opened his mouth to say something to his friend when Castiel's blue eyes widened significantly. "Cas?"

"We need to leave." Castiel looked at all of men at the table, "Now." He said with more force in his voice.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he shoved his laptop in his bag and got up.

Gabriel got up as well, and froze when the doors to the diner opened and a familiar voice wafted in. His golden eyes fixated on the owner of the deep voice that ripped his grace out of his body.

The man looked simple enough; jeans, T-shirt, jacket, messy platinum blonde hair, and blue eyes. The man was pale as paper, and his hair was close to the same color.

_Samyaza._

The ex-archangel knew as soon as he heard the voice, but now he finally had a face to go with it. He watched as he was chattering comfortably with one of the lackeys that helped capture him. Anger burned within him, but he knew he couldn't do anything at the moment. Samyaza began to turn toward the direction Team Free Will was, and Sam thought on his feet and used his body to block Gabriel from view. Dean grabbed Castiel's arm and using all three of their bodies, they managed to block Gabriel from the enemy's sight successfully.

They made it to the car before they broke apart. "Who was that?" Dean asked.

"My favorite person in the world, Samyaza." Gabriel answered with a visible frown on his face.

Dean groaned, "Great, the bastard's in the same town as us."

They all frowned as well. Gabriel even stomped his foot in frustration, and suddenly the group was in some random prairie in the middle of god-knows-where.

"GABE!" Dean yelled so loud the cows at a nearby barn all looked in the direction of the sound.

**And that would be chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it! There will be more humor, but for now we have to get through this little bit right now. There's probably going to be some in the next chapter or so, but plot comes first~**

**Thanks everybody for reading, and I really hope you review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 3: Bejesus**

**Thank you all who reviewed! :D. This chapter had to be fluff and humor because well, it needed it and my friend wanted some Destiel action also. Sorry for the late update, band stuff came up and I had an essay to do on Macbeth (which I just finished within a span of twenty minutes)**

**Anyway, enjoy~!**

It took all of Dean's willpower to not belt Gabriel across the face and beat him to a bloody pulp. Well, the guy is pretty injured and he really didn't feel like getting a bitchface from Sam if the stitches in Gabe's side ripped. He settled for glaring at the former archangel instead. "Gabriel, how did you do that without your grace?" Sam asked, his eyes flitting between Dean and Gabriel.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders before realization sparked in his face, "Why didn't I remember this earlier?"

"What?"

Gabriel smirked in amusement before making a lollipop appear in his hand, "Oh yeah, still got it." He unwrapped it, "Remember how I'm known as Loki? Well, pagan gods are strong if they're worshipped, and thanks to all these centuries and Tom Hiddleston, I've been worshipped even more."

"So you can use your pagan powers? Sweet, now get us out of here." Dean demanded.

"No can do, Dean-o. I just used a good portion of it on accident and sent us from dear old Pennsylvania to Iowa."

And that was how the group ended up driving the impala to nearby shelter. They didn't know exactly where they were in Iowa, and the fact it started snowing shortly after they arrived and the wind picked up didn't help. Dean refused to leave Baby out in this weather, so they hoped shelter was close by. They managed to make it to the edge of a trail before the impala stopped working. "Dammit!" Dean yelled as he threw his head back in exasperation, "Well, it looks like we're walking from here on out."

Sam's eyebrows rose so high they nearly disappeared into his mop of hair, "In this weather?"

"The impala is only giving us shelter, but it's not providing sufficient warmth. Finding shelter is a risky yet preferable idea." Castiel commented from the backseat with Gabriel at his side.

The group sighed in unison before exiting the car into the blistering cold. It didn't take long until Sam couldn't feel his fingers anymore, and he forgot what his feet felt like. He pushed his hands deeper into his pockets and curled his body in a vain effort to keep himself warm. Dean was doing the same, and Castiel, being the only angel between them, was unaffected whatsoever. Sam wished the angel of the lord had enough angel mojo to whisk them back to the warmth of the motel they were staying at before being stuck in this blizzard.

Sam's hazel eyes trailed from Castiel to Gabriel, who looked like he was fairing the worst out of the group. True, even without his grace Gabriel was one tough cookie, but even he has limits. Being the smallest out of them all just made him more susceptible to the cold, and being wounded and having trouble keeping up because of it was making this even harder on his vessel. Sam prayed they found some place to stay soon before they all turned into popsicles.

As they climbed a hill (Dean stumbled and nearly took Castiel with him) it seemed as if God was on his side today. An old, emaciated farmhouse greeted their eyes, and it looked stable enough to keep them warm for the night. Dean whooped with joy, and Sam couldn't help but be infected with his older brother's attitude. They picked up their pace and were on the front porch in less than a couple of minutes. The two Winchesters glanced at each other, silently warning the other to be careful as they took out their guns. Dean busted the door open, Sam not far behind him, "Stay here for a sec." Sam told the other two.

After a thorough search and Gabriel's whining, the two dubbed the house as abandoned and found a suitable room for the night. The room was dusty, but it wasn't the worst place the Winchesters had stayed out, so they couldn't complain. Castiel and Gabriel set out to find some blankets. "Little help here?" Gabriel's voice called from a closet from one room.

Sam walked in and saw the former archangel trying to grab a group of blankets that looked intact, and failing. "You're so short." Sam joked as he grabbed the blankets with ease.

"Screw you! Not everyone can be a gigantor like you." Gabriel shot back as the two returned to the main room.

Dean and Castiel had obviously found blankets also since Dean had enough blankets in his arms the pile went past his head. "Found some blankets!" Dean's muffled voice told them.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes.

The draft in the room would get worse as the day went on, so taking the spare blankets they opted for covering the windows that were leaking. They stuffed the three windows in the room with blankets; a couple of blankets were left in the end. The younger Winchester had to grab Dean to prevent him from running out to Baby and covering her up with the rest of them. He really didn't want to lose his brother to a blizzard, even if it was for the Impala.

Dean and Sam settled under one blanket while Gabriel settled under another, and Cas opted for standing awkwardly in the corner of the room before Dean said, "Dude, stop it. You standing in the corner of the room like a creep makes me feel like you'll whack out and kill me in my sleep," and forced the angel to go share a blanket with Gabriel. Dean was a blanket hog, and Sam huffed before rolling on his side and falling asleep. Dean was asleep also, but it didn't last long. It was all Sam's fault. Dean was having a lovely dream that involved pie when he suddenly felt something nudge his leg. He used his leg to swat the offender away before it came back with a vengeance.

Whatever the hell was going on in Sam's dream was pissing Dean off. The younger between the two was moving around in his sleep way too much and kept accidentally hitting Dean. After dealing with his giant of a brother hitting him, Dean got up and went over to Gabriel and gently –he claims but was full on shaking him- awake. One golden colored eye cracked open and landed on the perpetrator that pulled him from his slumber, "What could you possibly want?" he asked, his voice extremely groggy.

"Sammy keeps hitting me, so you go sleep with him."

"What makes you think I would agree to that?"

"Because I helped save your ass!" Dean shouted/whispered.

Gabriel sighed before throwing off the blanket and slowly got up off the floor in order not to jostle his stitches anymore. Dean followed the shorter man back to the sleeping spot to grab his phone and other paraphernalia. He moved to step over both Gabriel's and Sam's legs before he laughed and went, "Oops, I forgot how short you are." He smirked at the glare sent his way before moving over to Castiel. Once he laid down and got himself comfortable; Dean realized he was much colder than he was on the other side of the room. His green eyes glanced at his angel companion and noticed he had forced himself to sleep.

Dean hated people within his personal space, but sometimes he had to get over it and dammit he was cold. He scooted closer to Cas and laid by him, taking in the warmth the angel seemed to radiate. Gabriel on the other hand, was forced to deal with Sam moving closer to him. The tallest man in the room had gotten cold in his sleep and while Gabriel was sleeping quite comfortably on his right side, Sam interrupted it when he rolled over and wrapped himself around the former archangel. It woke Gabriel instantly. He was not happy to turn his head and see a moose resting his head on his top of his own. He also saw Sam's arm wrapped around his torso, preventing himself from moving. Oh hell no. Samsquatch is totally paying for this in the morning.

~! $# #$#$% #$^

Dean's eyes cracked open, and the first thing he noticed was his chest was really hot. The second thing he noticed was that his vision was partially impaired by a mess of black hair. Looking down, he saw Castiel curled up into Dean's chest. Dean froze, not knowing what to do exactly. It's not every day an angel of the lord is sleeping comfortably between his arms. He stared for a few moments, not really wanting to move and wake Cas up. He had to admit the nerdy dude with wings was a bit cute.

Wait a second. Back that train up. Did he serious just say that Cas was _cute? _No no no no no. He was just off the deep end from all the stress and lack of sleep lately. Yeah, that was it. Dean peeled himself away from the angel and stretched. He relished the feeling in his body after he stretched. He smiled and noticed a blanket hanging from the ceiling. What? Was there a window on the ceiling that Sam plugged up? He got up off the floor and walked toward the blanket.

He nearly fell to the floor laughing.

Sam, who was still dead to the world, was stuck to the ceiling. The blanket was clutched between his fingers, making it the only way the blanket was hanging from the ceiling. Dean ran over to Cas and shook him awake, "Dude, you have got to see this!" he said excitedly.

Cas was wrenched from the floor and was up on his feet before he could say no. Dean pointed his finger to above them, and Castiel's blue eyes followed. He noticed Sam was on the ceiling, "Why is Sam on the ceiling?" he asked, cocking his head to the side in puzzlement.

Dean opened his mouth to answer, but paused and a mischievous glint to his bright green eyes. He grabbed his shoe from beside the door to the room, pulled his arm back, and chucked it right at his brother. He was aiming for his stomach, sadly or joyously depending on how you look at it; the shoe missed its target and hit Sam right in the face. His brother jolted awake and noticed Dean and Castiel looking down at him, "Why are you standing on the ceiling?"

"Uh, that's the question I have for you, bro."

Sam scanned the room and saw he was indeed on the ceiling. He tried to move his limbs and found he couldn't. "What the hell? Get me down from here!" he demanded.

"I believe this is Gabriel's doing." Castiel stated.

"Looks like Gabe's handiwork alright. Speaking of which, where is that midget anyway?" Dean asked and glanced around the room looking for the shorter man.

"Over here." Gabriel said from the doorway with a wide smile on his face. He looked up, "How's the weather up there Sammy?"

"Dude, seriously?" Sam groaned, "Gabe, get me down from here!"

With a snap of his fingers Sam was let down from the ceiling and didn't catch himself which ended in him faceplanting on the floor. He twisted his body around and rubbed his face tenderly, "Ow."

"So," everyone's gaze turned to Dean who had clapped his hands, "got enough juice to mojo us back to our motel?"

His answer was met with a grin and a snap of fingers. They looked around and saw the familiar setting of the old motel room. Dean flopped down on the bed before bolting up a split second later, "Baby!"

"No worries, I teleported your car too." Gabriel informed him, "Now," a chocolate bar appeared in his hand, "how about we start trying to find my grace shall we?"

**Alright! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. It had to have some much needed fluff and I think I did quite well considering. Again, sorry for this being up late, but school you know? **

**I'm going to go tumblring now. If you wanna contact me there or follow me just look up zerothehero14. I am frequently there because that place is amazing~! **

**Please review! I'd really appreciate it! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

**Chapter 4: Vacation at Bobby's**

**Thank you all who reviewed ~! I'm very thankful for it! **

**If there are any misspellings, I apologize because I have band-aids covering half of my left pinky right now. Never piss off a cat named Snicker doodle. NEVER.**

**Anyway, enjoy~!**

When they managed to get their bearings back the boys and angels dubbed it a great idea to head off to Bobby's house. Dean shoved Sam and Gabriel into the backseat so the Archangel could have someone to distract him during the ride. Cas smiled with triumph at Sam when Dean told him he could ride shotgun. "How long is it until we get to Bobby's exactly?" Sam asked as he somehow managed to fit himself in the back of the Impala.

"About six hours or so," Dean looked at the rearview mirror and met his younger brother's hazel eyes, "make sure the midget doesn't destroy anything back there."

"Why can't we just zap over there?" Sam asked.

"I am still cut off from heaven, and Gabriel used a significant amount of power when he transported us back from that freezing cold place." Cas informed him as the Impala roared to life and Dean pulled out of the parking lot.

They rode on in silence save for the radio playing Asia. As soon as it came on Gabriel giggled in the back seat and Dean glared while Sam looked at the shorter man in amusement. Castiel looked at them in confusion before Dean muttered, "We are not going to talk about this," and ended any form of conversation. Night time settled in halfway through the ride, and Sam's eyes started to feel really heavy. He felt something leaning on his left shoulder and saw Gabriel with his eyes shut and sleeping. Sam smiled; he had to admit, the archangel looked completely harmless in his sleep.

He could look at Gabe now and forget all the things he's messed with them over the years. He could forget the mystery spot fiasco, the dancing aliens, and maybe even TV land. Sam unconsciously wrapped his arm around Gabriel and squeezed him slightly. Before he knew it his eyes slipped closed as well and head drifted to the side to rest on top of Gabriel's.

Voices penetrated the heavy blanket of sleep the younger Winchester had fallen into. He listened as Dean and Castiel talked to each other. "How do you think Bobby will handle this?" Castiel's gruff voice asked.

The sound of ruffle clothing that came shortly after indicated Dean shrugged in response, "Who knows? He'll probably greet your older brother with a shotgun." Dean laughed, and Sam smiled a bit too.

Silence filled the car once more before Dean made more noise with his movement, "Don't they look cute?"

"I don't understand your definition of cute." Castiel responded flatly.

"Just… never mind, Cas. Just watch your brother alright? I might have to just add beating up an archangel to death to my death toll."

Oh Sam just had to see this reaction. The moose cracked open one of his eyes and watched as Castiel turned his head and chuckled slightly, "Gabriel may not be as strong as before, but I doubt you could possibly beat him. But you are Dean, so you will most likely go beyond my expectations."

"Aw, Cas, you're such a smooth talker."

Sam had to hold in a giggle as Castiel most likely gave Dean a bewildered look.

~! #! #!

They pulled up to Bobby's house early morning hours, and Sam lightly shook Gabriel awake, "Wake up sleeping beauty."

Gabriel yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Getting woken up by such an accurate comment? Sam, you flirt you."

Sam shook his head in exasperation before exiting the car. Gabriel followed shortly after, and the group of four stretched their muscles and limbs immediately. They made their way to Bobby's porch and knocked on the front door. Bobby answered brusquely with a shotgun trained on Gabriel like they predicted. Gabriel held his hands up in surrender, "Whoa there big boy," Gabriel's smirk certainly wasn't helping his case, "I'm with these two muttonheads." His golden eyes glanced at the two Winchesters.

Bobby looked at the two for conformation, and Dean decided to be his usual pleasant self, "No, shoot him."

Sam shot him a bitchface as he lightly punched Dean in the arm, "Dean!" said man rolled his eyes and looked at their father figure, "I'm kidding. You remember that case we had a while back about The Trickster? Well guess what? Turns out The Trickster is actually the dick angel, Gabriel."

"The Archangel?"

"Yep."

Bobby looked at Gabriel with a skeptical look. He let them all come inside his house and upon asking why they were here the group all looked to Gabriel to tell the story. Gabriel rolled his eyes before weaving his tale yet again to the older hunter, who listened intensely. Once he was done Bobby leaned back in his chair, "So basically all you have going for you right now is your Trickster powers."

"Pretty much."

"So Bobby, any ideas on where we can find this Samwhosafits?" asked Dean.

"Samyaza." Sam corrected his older brother with an exasperated eye roll.

"Whatever."

"Actually, I might. That guy has a taste for certain mortal women right? Just gotta find someone that fits his tastes."

The mood lifted up slightly in the dark room.

Elsewhere, the angel they were planning on finding sat down at a table. A strand of his platinum blond hair fell into his face and Samyaza moved it back into place with irritation. He really needed to find Gabriel. True, he has his grace in a vial that was in his pocket, but the archangel deserved to suffer more than that. He had helped ruin Samyaza's life, and that was something he couldn't let go. He needed to destroy the archangel before he managed to find a way to retrieve his grace from the fallen angel's grasp and snuff Samyaza out of existence.

He wasn't a very patient celestial being that's for sure. His fingers tapped impatiently on the metal table before him. One of his lackeys entered the room; the vessel had a stern look on his face and shaggy red hair, "Sir, we've found him."

A wicked grin spread across Samyaza's face, "Good. Ready or not Gabriel here I come."

**This would have been done earlier if my mom hadn't come in mid writing. She also kept shoving old letters I made to Santa Claus in my face. I feel happy my handwriting actually improved over the years. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you all enjoy the new episode tonight!**

**Please review! I'd really appreciate it! :D**


End file.
